Those who work hard get rewards
by X-Alexius-X
Summary: It's hot in Konoha, too hot for any normal person to be working. Gaara's visiting and someone is working overtime. It's only natural for him to give that person a reward. GxL


Me: What's up?

Gaara: (Glares)

Me: Aww don't feel like that….I got cookies!

Gaara: ^_^!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Hey that's cheating no tempting the victim!!!!!!!!!!

Me: You're just jealous because you aren't getting none this time! Xp

Naruto: Gah, I am not… (Secretly is)

Sasuke: Feh... (Is cranky because he isn't giving none to Naruto)

Me: yeah I thought so…

Sasuke: (Turns away to hide look of murder)

Me: anyway…

Lee: (Runs in) Save Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Temari: (Chases him) Come back here you pervert so I can beat the crap out of you!!!!

Kankuro: (idly walks in) Yeah and stay away from our brother…(not really caring here)

Lee: I am not a pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (becomes human shield against own will) hey stop it no killing yet!! (Saving my own skin)

Lee: Waaaaah!!!!

Gaara: (carrying lee off into a closet)

Me: Use protection!!

Temari: (glares at me and then the closet and then back and forth a lot) Grr! (stomps off)

Kankuro: Whatever… (Plops down and pulls out popcorn)

Me: Ok enough stalling…..Welcome to my Gaara and Lee fan fiction I hope you enjoy! (Throws table cloth over Kankuro and staples ends to ground)

Kankuro: Hey!!!!!!

Me: Sorry I thought it was an improvement…

Kankuro: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: do the disclaimer and I might take it off…

Kankuro: Fine! X-alexius-X does not own Naruto or the characters that reside within its walls. There Happy now? Take it off!

Me: now on with the show!!!!

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Those who work hard get rewards**

It was a hot day in Konoha, one of its hottest days by far. It was so hot that even the usual amount of mission that were supposed to be received seemed to be taking a break. Very few missions in themselves were given out. This left plenty of free time for everyone's favorite ninjas to relax and find ways to cool off. Of course this heat didn't affect the sand siblings, who were visiting from the sand village. They were sitting around outside an open area café. There was nothing to do, seeing as how their normal associations were hiding away somewhere, trying to keep cool. This left them very bored.

"Damn it, where is everybody?" Kankuro whined in his normal ugh tone. Gaara just glared at his brother as though his very existence gave him a headache. This abruptly shut Kankuro up as he looked in an opposite direction from the murderous ice glare of doom and destruction. Unfortunately for Gaara this gave room for his sister to speak.

"They're probably hiding in their rooms. Too scared to face the heat I say." Was all that she said.

What was with his siblings Gaara thought? All he wanted was some peace and quiet, or at least no talking. He just wasn't in the mood to listen to mindless prattle at the moment. Actually he was getting a headache right now, and do you know why? He was very sexually frustrated right now. Yes, the great Kazekage Gaara of the sand wasn't getting any. It's not like he couldn't get any frilly dressed ho who would lift her skirts to anybody. No, he just didn't like those girls or girls in general if he really thought about it. He had been thinking pretty hard lately. Lately he had realized that the girls coming onto him didn't affect hi, but the smiles of some cute guys sent his heart all in a flutter. He also wondered if Sasuke was gay and felt the same way about girls and guys, but then he just didn't really care about that guy anyway so he just shut that thought out. No, he had come to the decision that he was gay and right now he wanted some ass, but he couldn't get any. It's not like you could just go up to a guy and go, "Wanna fuck?" without offending somebody. No, he was going to wait to see if he could find someone else who was willing. He just hoped it would happen before he jumped the next random guy. H was brought back from his current thoughts by his brother and sister fighting.

"What the hell do you mean you left it at the hotel?" Temari screeched across the table. This was not helping the headache. Kankuro glared at Temari.

"it means that that little black thing with money in it called a wallet that I usually carry around with me all the time just so happens to be very sad and lonely as it is sitting back in the hotel by itself and not with me at the moment!" he barked back. Temari threw her hands up and screamed.

"Well great, just great! How the hell are we going to pay for our food, huh dumb ass?" She reached across the table and grabbed Kankuro by his collar. That was it for Gaara. He promptly stood up and walked off, leaving his siblings deal with the matter. He couldn't care less. He decided to take a walk back to the hotel, where he could possible try to take away some of his frustrated tension manually. Well, that was the plan at least until he walked past a training ground area. That was when he heard the voice that sealed his sexual orientations fate.

------------------------------------------------------

"If I cannot to two thousand push ups then I will have to do two thousand jumping jacks!" lee shouted to himself. He was decked out in full gear green jumpsuit, weights and all. Just because it was really hot out did not mean that he could stop practicing. Unfortunately this little detail sealed his never more virgin fate. He barely heard the sound of running footsteps let alone block the oncoming body that managed to roll him over and push his back into the ground under some bushes. It was a few seconds later that he realized that the body was that of one Kazekage, Gaara.

"Kazekage-same, what are you doing?" Lee asked. The only warning he ever received was a slight smile. Then there was never any going back as Gaara leaned in and kissed him. That one little kiss rocked Lee's world. Even though he didn't know it, Lee was just like Gaara in a way. He had known for a very long time that he was gay, but he constantly fought his feelings with images of Sakura. However these attempts had failed miserably and now he just didn't give a damn. It wasn't long before he began to kiss back in a wild passion, but soon they had to come up for air.

"Gaara-san…ah!" Lee said in a quiet whisper. He never got to finish his sentence because Gaara had leaned down and licked at a tender spot on his neck. That one spot was very, very sensitive. Gaara smiled as his new lover gasped again as he bit softly into that spot. He then took it upon himself to liberate Lee of his green jumpsuit. Lee gasped as the slightly cooler than him air hit his bare flesh. He had gone Commando.

"Gaara-san, here?" he asked. Gaara growled in a possessive way. There was no way in hell he was going to wait now.

"Here, Now, and Hard!" was his reply. Lee shivered at this, but one of excitement.

"Bite me." Lee told Gaara. Gaara just stared at him for a moment. Lee blushed.

"Mark me before you take me." Lee stated. Gaara stared a little longer, not believing what he had heard. Apparently his Lee wanted a little pain, and yes he was HIS Lee. So the only right thing to do was to do his uke's bidding. He leaned down back to his previous spot and licked the slight indent marks that he had already left. Then as quickly as he could he bit down, Hard! Lee gasped in pain, but then he arched up in ecstasy. His bare erection rubbed against Gaara's clothed one and Gaara moaned.

"Take me, now!" Lee cried out. Gaara was only too happy to oblige. He had been waiting for so long and now was his chance. He couldn't have wanted it any other way or with anyone else for that matter. He sat back and removed all shreds of his clothing. Lee gulped as he saw how big his lover was, but he didn't car. He wanted him, now! Gaara reached his fingers out at Lee's face.

"Suck." He commanded. Lee opened his mouth and let the digits slide in. He massaged each and everyone with his tongue, drawing a moan from Gaara who removed his fingers reluctantly when they were slick enough. Gaara then took his hand and slid I down to Lee's opening. He pushed one finger in and began to move it around. When he thought that was good he pushed in another. Lee winced but kept his silence because it felt good two seconds later. Finally Gaara pushed all three in and Lee cried out. It stung really bad. Gaara made scissoring motions and stretched him out. Finally, when he thought Lee couldn't be any more prepare he spat into his hand and rubbed his own cock, lubricating it. It was better than no lubrication at all.

"This will hurt." Was the only warning Lee got before Gaara shoved himself into Lee to the hilt. Lee's scream would probably have been heard across Konoha if Gaara hadn't had the sense to cover is mouth with a kiss. Lee's tears of pain soon stopped as the pain edged away. Finally he began to wriggle, wanting more.

"Move, please, Gaara-san." He whispered. Gaara obeyed and began to thrust in and out of his uke. With each and every thrust something began to build inside both of them. It grew hotter and hotter, too much to handle. Gaara began to pump Lee's member in time with his thrusts. Soon it was too unbearable and they both came in one large burst. First Lee, spreading his seed between them. Then, just a few seconds later, Gaara came inside of Lee's tight, hot warmth. Gaara collapsed on his lover and they both lay there, gasping from heating bliss. Finally Lee plucked up his courage to sleep.

"Gaara-san, why?" Lee asked. He looked up into Gaara's eyes, hoping this wasn't just a one time thing. Gaara looked once into those big innocent eyes and he knew he was hooked. He was addicted and he didn't want to quit.

"I…" Gaara started, but he stopped. The only way to explain was to show him. So he leaned down and kissed him with every being of his heart and soul. Lee understood and kissed back with his. There was nothing needed between them now. That kiss was enough. At that Lee fell asleep and Gaara went into his trance.

---------------------------------------------------

"Lee!" Neji called out. The Hyuuga was very angry. Their team was scheduled to meet half an hour ago and Lee hadn't shown up from his usual training. This had made Gai sensei very worried and he and Tenten had drawn straws to see who would go find him. Neji had gotten the short end of the stick and now he was near a training ground screaming the fool's name.

"Damn it Lee!" he shouted in annoyance. He turned a corner and ran into Temari and Kankuro.

"Watch it." Kankuro barked. Temari elbowed her brother.

"Have you two seen Lee by any chance?" Neji asked them. They shook their heads no and he growled in anger at Lee's stupidity.

"Nah, we were just looking for Gaara. You seen him anywhere?" Kankuro asked. Neji shook his head. They were about to got their separate ways when they heard snoring from under a nearby bush. They all bend down to look and all hell broke loose.

"OH MY GOD!" Kankuro shouted. Neji's eyes had bulged out and he fainted. The screaming had woken Lee and Gaara up and they stared about in confusion. That was when Temari threw in her two cents.

"What the Hell? Get away from y brother you pervert!!!!!!!" Temari roared. She pulled out her fan and ran at Lee. Lee jumped up and ran away, putting his clothes on in the process. Gaara very slowly stood and dressed in his own clothes. When he finished he very calmly went to save his uke from his very insane sister. Neji woke from his faint and stood up, shivering. He looked at Kankuro and Kankuro looked back.

"You see anything?" Neji asked. Kankuro shook his head no.

"Nope, not a thing." He replied.

"Good." Neji answered. They both left there, erasing that horrible memory from their minds for eternity.

**The End**

DividerXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: …….and Done!!!!!

Temari: Pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (is still casing lee)

Lee: Wah! I am not a perv!!!!!!!!!!!! (still running)

Gaara: Hey leave my uke alone!

Lee: Yay Gaara-san!!!! (Hides behind Gaara)

Me: If you ask me Gaara's the pervert……

Temari: No one asked you!!!!!!!!!

Gaara; (Smirks guiltily)

Me: Gah, save me!!!! (Hides behind Shino who has just randomly appeared)

Neji: what has been seen cannot be unseen! (Neji scrubs his eyes)

Kankuro: No amount of therapy will ever get rid of that image! (Starts throwing up)

Me: Sissies….(trembles behind Shino as Temari growls)

All: It's your fault!!! (All death glares and begins to grab weapons)

ME: Anyway rate and review and maybe, just maybe I'll live long enough to see them!!!! (Grabs blow torch and fires it up)

Shino: Ugh?

Me: RUN!!!!!!! (runs away with Shino while being chased)

RATE AND REVIEW!


End file.
